Do you See It? One messed up Crossover
by Limesnsuch
Summary: Riley Stavros finds himself in a new school and just as much drama as his old one. Will he be able to make the choice between to boys? Riley/Kurt, Riley/Blaine. R&R
1. Prologue

**My first fan-fiction EVER! So reviews are much apprieciated!**

**When a new student moves to Lima, Ohio will it make Blaine realize his feelings for Kurt? It's supposed to take place in Original Song. No it didn't actually happen…**

**Disclaimer: Um do I own Glee? Let me think… if I did then so many things would be different, I don't own Degrassi either.**

**Riley POV**

* * *

><p>I was getting ready to go see Zane as my mom came down the hallway and knocked on my door.<p>

"Riley, baby I have a surprise!"

"Yeah Ma?"

"We are moving to Westerville, Ohio! To go see your Papi!"

No. No, no, no, NO.

"What? Ma? WHY!"

I started pacing the room.

"Riley he's sick, and I want you to be able to experience some Greek Heritage."

"Ma, Ohio isn't Greece! You're just going to uproot me? In my senior year? What about my football scholarship?"

"They have a football team Riley, listen I know it's going to be hard but…"

Riley interrupted her: "Hard? Whatever you're trying to make me not gay by taking me from Zane. You just don't care!"

"Riley…"

"No. Just let me go say goodbye before you ruin my life."

I slammed my door and I ran. Sure Zane lived a mile away but I didn't really care at this point.

I knocked loudly on his window.

"Oh hey Riley!"

"Zane...You know I love you?"

"Yeah just like you know I love you Riley."

"Zane, I...I'm moving to Ohio."

His facial expression dropped and I felt tears come to my eyes. He let me in his room and I layed down on his bed. He came to lay next to me and we both just stared off. I knew that he was going to break up with me. Far distances don't work so well for him. My mom was making my life a living hell on Earth. I leaned over and looked into his soft brown eyes.

"Zane...I'm really going to miss you. Can we at least give it a try? The distance?"

"Riley I...I'm sorry but that's really far and..."

"We have to break-up..."

"Hey. I will always love you Ri."

I backed up with tears in my eyes. I needed a way out. Something better than what I have now and will have.

I began packing my stuff and found a picture of this years football team. There was me, next to Zane and Drew. Even Owen. I didn't want to leave this behind just to go to some preppy uptight all...Wait..It was an all boys school...This might not be so bad at all.

I had never imagined that Papi's house was actually made like they are in Greece. Finally I might be able to learn something. He was sleeping of course when we finally got there. I went upstairs to my room to look over everything. It was a change, and I knew that my mom only brought me here as a pity case to change me straight. I decided to write a letter to Zane, maybe that would help me feel at home here.

_Dear Zane,_

_I miss you with all my heart. I've just arrived at my Papi's house. I miss the team and The Dot and I miss us the most. Remember that first night at Above the Dot? That was still and will always be the best night of my life. I wish you could be here with me so I wouldn't be so alone on my first day. I'm not home and I just want to be back in Toronto with everyone, so I could be with you again. I love you Zane, so much._

_~Riley_

I began to cry as I remembered how hard it was coming out and then how great it felt that I could finally be public with Zane. Now it was just me, the new kid, in a new school. I felt sick to my stomach. What if they all judged me and it was worse than Degrassi? I couldn't even imagine how much I'd hurt.

I heard my mom's footsteps come to my door.

"Riley, it's supper time."

"I'm not hungry, go away Ma."

"Riley..."

I turned to the door. "Can you just respect that? Please?"

She turned and walked back down the stairs. Tomorrow was going to blow chunks.

* * *

><p>That was short but the next chapter will be long I promise (:<p> 


	2. You Swept Me Up

It was so preppy and gross. But, so many guys. It was kind of like home, I mean there was the uniforms…Although here it was like huge...and…who were the freaking Warblers? I hope that wasn't the football teams name. Oh my god. This is…UGH.

I walked down the hallway trying to find my locker. I noticed a small pale boy standing next to mine and boy was he goregeous. The shorter, dark haired one next to him looked like a sex god from Heaven.

"Excuse me, I think you're on my locker."

"Oh," The small one said, "Sorry. I'm Kurt by the way…Are you new here? I haven't seen you around at all."

"Yeah I just moved here from Toronto. My name's Riley. Riley Stavros. Who are the Warblers? There are signs all over the place…"

The shorter one now spoke, shaking my hand: "Hi, Blaine Anderson, lead soloist of the Warblers. They are our Glee Club here."

"Wait a sec…Glee club as in singing? I mean I have nothing wrong with that it's just weird because it's all guys…"

"We get that a lot. So are you going to join?" Kurt asked.

"I…don't sing very well, I'm more of a football type. Quarterback at my old school actually."

"Oh, well come to practice today, I bet you'd think it's fun, we're actually getting ready to go to Regionals this Saturday."

"Yeah…I'll come check it out. Do either of you have French this hour?"

"Yeah, follow me." Kurt said.

That Blaine guy was looking at me funny, as if I just stole his prized possession. I walked with Kurt and he got many hellos from fellow "Warblers". He must be popular. This is great.

I walked in the door and Kurt took his seat.

"Alright class," Mr. Lenioux said, "We have a new student, all the way from Toronto, Canada. Please take a seat next to Mr. Hummel, as it is the only one open."

Hummel eh. I liked this class already.

As he was going on about common language Kurt seemed to be bored with the lecture. Of course who would blame him, I learned this long ago. He was clicking his pen and looked as though he would fall asleep any second now. I heard a low buzz and he checked his phone under the desk.

I noticed him blush so I wrote him a note.

R: Hey if you don't mind, who are you texting Kurt?

K: Oh Blaine, we're talking about what could be the first number at Regionals.

R: So...You guys are close huh.

K: Yeah. Blaine is just gorgeous. I like him so much but…Oh you probably don't want to hear me ramble on…

R: Wait, you're gay? Me too! And please…Do go on. And don't tell anyone, I...I'd rather not be made fun of.

K: I transferred here from Lima a while ago. I met Blaine and everything seemed right. He just wants to stay friends but I want so much more than that. And Riley don't worry. There's a no bullying policy here, you won't get made fun of.

R: Yeah I know the feeling. I had to leave my boyfriend Zane behind. Well…Ex Boyfriend now. And really? I think I like it here now.

The bell rang and I was forced to watch that pixie-like body walk away and smile. He didn't see about Zane, and I was stuck until lunch alone, not knowing anyone. Next I had Algebra 2 how fun that would be. No Kurt, not even Blaine.

I took my seat next to a tall tan guy. I figured I'd make my self known.

"Hey, I'm Riley."

"Wesley. Nice to meet you Riley. I seen you have made friends with Blaine and Kurt. They are very nice. Blaine's our lead soloist, although I have to admit, Kurt has a brilliant voice."

"Oh so I've heard. You're part of the Warblers?"

"Yes I am the lead of the board. There are three of us Upperclassmen, David, Thad and myself. We have no director so the board runs the Warblers."

"Well I think I'm gonna go check it out."

"See you later then Riley."

Our conversation had ended because I knew that if I failed Algebra 2 again my mom would kill me herself in my sleep. I found myself looking at the clock almost wishing that I could get to my next class and find out more on Kurt and this Blaine guy. It seemed like they were the buzz of the school.

My last class before free hour was Chemistry. I took my seat this time next to a blonde guy, hopefully he could tell me something.

"Hey I know you. you're that new kid from Canada."

"Yeah, Riley, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jeff, so what brings you to Westerville?"

I told him the same story that I've been telling the whole day to unfamiliar faces. Once class started the conversation had ceased and I was highly tempted to just randomly bring up Kurt and Blaine. Once we had time to talk I asked Jeff about them.

"So Jeff, what can you tell me about Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?"

"I see you have become aquainted with them then? Well Blaine is the lead soloist of our star Warblers, we all know that one day him and Kurt will be together. It's a known fact among us all. I and Trent over there (he pointed to a brunette sticking pencils up his nose) have been trying to hook them up. Kurt is miserable. We can all see that. So why so interested? Are you interested in one of them?"

"Kurt is just..Wow."

"So we have another softie to add to us here. That makes me so happy. Wait until you hear Kurt and Blaine sing. It's to die for. Hey, the bells gonna ring. Come sit by us Warblers at lunch would yah?"

"Yeah sure."

I was going to blow their minds alright, because I had my eye on Kurt and I would try anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay love is blossoming :) Reviews are appreciated. Chapter 2 up soon. I could use ideas people!<strong>


	3. Solos, Duets and One Huge Secret

I didn't have the slightest idea where the cafeteria was in this huge maze of hallways. Assuming that following the flow of people would help me, that's what I did.

I walked in to a large common room with very expensive chandeliers and tables everywhere. There were maybe 20smaller sized tables. The room was in a buzz and I couldn't figure out where the lunch line was at all. The largest of the tables was accompanied by the Warblers gang, including Kurt and Blaine. It didn't seem as though any one was eating. I walked to the table and sat down, zoning in on the argument that was currently going on.

"I still think that Maroon 5's Misery is our best choice for the song!" Wes explained.

"I must admit that top 40 songs do appeal to our audience, but what about the judges? I propose that maybe abother Pink song could contribute." David retaliated.

"Let's hear Blaine sing it and see which sounds better."

"Fine. Deal."

"Blaine if you would?"

He got up and so did the rest of the group after him. Kurt didn't however, he was studying his French Book. Blaine and the Warblers walked out the door and shut it. A few seconds later, Blaine re-opened them and screamed the opening "Oh yeah" followed by the other's doo-whopping behind him.

"Oh yeah." He threw papers up in the air. Since when did he have paper? He walked near Kurt, "So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend,"

He ran up to Kurt and he seemed annoyed with Blaine for messing up his work, either way Blaine grabbed Kurt and dragged him back out to the hall. "and I wrote 200 letters I will never send." His arm was now around him and Kurt began to smile. "Some times these cuts are so much deeper than they seem, you'd rather cover up, id rather let them be." Kurt brought Pavarottis case cover and covered the singing bird and sat next to him. Slowly Kurt joined in the song and got more into it. The hit the bridge with pounding tables and I was mesmerized. Those Warblers sure were something. It's too bad they didn't sing the full song. By time the song had finished Blaine looked exhausted but managed to say: "Hey Regionals, you just met our opening number!"

All the Warblers cheered and Kurt began to walk away.

"Hey Kurt wait up!"

I followed not too close behind.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine.

"Kurt, what's the matter? did you like the song?"

"I'm going to be honest, since it comes from a place of caring, been there done that. You're amazing Blaine your voice is magical." He nodded his head. :Your solo's are breathtaking. They're also numerous."

"Kurt, the board decides who sings the solos."

"I just don't feel like the Warblers any more. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips."

As he was walking away Blaine's jaw was down and he looked like he'd just got punched. Kurt started towards my direction.

I "accidently" ran into Kurt.

"Oh, sorry Kurt. What was that about?"

"I'm just sick of not getting a solo I guess, wait how did you know I was talking to Blaine?"

"Oh, I uh heard your voices and you seemed angry...well I'd love to hear you sing, you could do a solo now if you'd want to."

"Okay, I'll take you up on that Riley, but we have to make it a duet." He smirked at me.

"I don't know if I sing well…"

"Non-sense. Pick a song Ri."

He called me Ri.

"Um, how about some Pink?"

"Hell yes, um Fucking Perfect?"

"Okay."

Kurt started.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire."

He looked at me.

"Um…Bad decisions that's alright." He smiled. "Welcome to my silly life."

He joined in.

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated."

I was so into this that when I got to the chorus my eyes were staring right into his.

We were so into it that I took a lamp and used it as a microphone and he was on a table.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like your less than fucking perfect."

When it ended we were really close I was looking down at him in a lost stare.

"S…See you sing p…perfectly." He said.

"Kurt…"

He stepped a little closer.

"Yes?"

I moved a misplaced piece of gelled hair back into its spot.

"You are perfect."

His cheeks turned a bright red and he stepped back.

"How about you come to my dorm later, we can study French together."

"Okay."

He walked away. Study French? Who was he trying to fool? We both know very well that neither of us needs to study French. So was he proposing something different? I didn't want to wait for the final bell to ring three hours from now, this was going to be one interesting day.

I didn't know what to do for the remaining half hour of lunch, I didn't seem hungry at all so I went to explore the hallways. I was opening all the doors I saw, the Algebra 2 room, Bio, Chem, but then I heard noise coming from the Warblers Common Area. Opening a door I found Wesley talking to Thad. They were pretty close actually.

"Gee thanks for helping my idea earlier Thadie Boy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get in between an argument again, David kept wondering last time why I always pick your side. He can't know…About us."

Holy Shit.

Wes' hand moved to Thad's cheek.

"Don't worry no one knows."

"How are you sure," Thad was pacing, "I mean we're not making it too obvious are we?"

"Not at all," He followed him, "WE just have to keep it a secret, for the Warblers sake."

Oh my god. I shut the door and backed up against the wall. Wes and Thad are...Gay? I'm gay and my gaydar sensed nothing there. I HAVE to tell somebody. (_Im aware that in the show they are straight, but not in my story (:) _But, what about Wes' girlfriend Amanda? Did he lie about her? I mean no one has ever met her. Which would be a reason she doesn't exist.

I spent the remaining ten minutes looking through my locker, the lockers were black and red mine was a red one. It had three shelves, one placed at the top, middle and bottom. The bell rang and I was off. The three remaining hours I had with Blaine. I decided it would be best to get to know him.

I sat down next to him in Chemistry receiving a smile back.

"Did you like the Warblers performance this afternoon? I thought it was spectacular."

"It was good Blaine, so what other song are you prepared to sing for Regionals?"

"Oh, we're singing Raise Your Glass. I myself am deeply in love with Pink's work. Frankly I'm more ready than ever to take this on. All the Warblers have to be in tip-top shape for this. Kurt though, I think he's mad at me for another reason than solos."

"Why would he be mad?"

"I dipped out from our last study session to practice my solo with Wes, I never really apologized for it, but he has every right to be mad, I shouldn't do that to a friend. You seem bothered, you were when you walked in."

Friend. He thinks of Kurt as a friend. I guess I was in the clear to try my luck with Mr. Hummel, shit, I should tell him about Wes and Thad.

"I saw something."

"Gimme details Riley."

"Well I was trying to figure out where everything was and I walked into a room and saw…"

"Spill it come on!"

"You can't tell, no one's supposed to know."

"Okay just tell me!"

"I…Wes and Thad have a thing."

I instantly covered my mouth.

"What kind of thing?"

I lowered my voice, "A…Relationship kind of thing…"

"Holy Jesus, how could you tell? Were they like making out or something?"

"Thad said no one could know, and Wes grabbed his cheek but that's all I saw."

"It might not be a relationship."

"I'd like to know what it is then."

"Hmm…I know! How about tomorrow after school we follow them to the gym. They usually work out together after school."

"Sounds like a plan Blaine."

He smiled and turned to his notebook, he appeared to be drawing tiny figures accepting a trophy. Was that really all he cared about? Apparently me and him were friends now, from spying on Wes and Thad…I was afraid at what I was going to find. Maybe they aren't together, but the chances of that are slim to none because of how close they were. God I miss Zane. I took out my phone and texted him, knowing this was his free hour.

Hey Z -R

Hey Riley, I got your lettter, I haven't had time to respond though, how have you been? -Z

This school is sure something, I really miss you Zane. -R

I miss you too. -Z

I miss your smile, and your face and everything. -R

awe Riley -Z

I gotta go Zane, my lab partner and i have to mix chemicals. Talk to you soon. Bye -R

Bye Ri -Z

Oh how I missed Zane. He was my everything, but he told me to move on. So I did, to another person I can't have. Hopefully being with Kurt later can clear my head. I guess it was all a waiting game.


	4. Disapointment Dreaming

Fifth hour was gym. Wes and Thad were in this class and I couldn't look them in the face. I was so excited to find out the secret I couldn't hold it in.

"Blaine." I whispered. "How are we going to spy on them wouldn't they see us at all?"

"In the locker room the coach's office has a two-way chalkboard. Don't ask how I know that. We can watch and hear what's going on. I'm an assistant I have the keys." He grabbed them from his pocket and flashed them in my face. "I want to know."

"What if it gets you know…rated xxx."

"We have to stay in the office until they leave. We don't have to watch, but…We sure are going to hear."

"Sounds like a plan B."

We had to play basketball today and Wes and Thad were on my team along with Blaine.

"Newbie, nice to finally meet you." Thad said holding his hand out. "I've seen you everywhere today."

I shook his hand and grabbed the ball. I aimed for the basket but completely missed and I was ashamed.

"I'm more of a football player, not basketball."

"Same with us Riley, our football team however, doesn't do very well. I suppose we need a better quarterback."

"I was lead quarterback at my old school."

"Great come by on Thursday for practice, we'll see how you do."

"Alright."

"So," Thad said, "Tell us about your old school Riley."

"Oh well, it's called Degrassi, it was a public school. We had been transfered to school uniforms and metal detectors after this crazy ass stabbed this goth kid Eli at a dance. Pretty epic. We didn't have anymore dances though."

"Oh, our next dance is next Friday, you should find a date Riley."

"Well, I'll try."

My last hour was complete chaos. The teacher didn't show so Blaine and I plotted the rest of the stake out.

We had decided to sneak into the lockerroom right as the final bell rang, and go into the coachs office, we would then have perfect view of the upperclassmens' lockers. Hopefully, we would find out what we wanted to, and not get caught, or see something that we didn't want to.

"Where's the teacher?"

"She's kind of a drunk. Never really shows up, but don't worry I'll tutor you if you need any help, which you shouldn't shop class is simple and the exam is making a box, a little box. You'll do fine."

When the final bell rang I couldn't be happy enough. I had decided not to tell Kurt about Wes and Thad. He didn't seem like the kind of person that liked to bud into to others' business. I found him at his locker going through his satchel.

"Hey."

"Hey Ri. You ready?"

"Yeah I do have to go home and tell my ma first though, I don't live on campus."

"Oh, mind if I come with?"

"You know I don't think todays good, my ma is real busy, another day?" I said this because my mom was still homophobic.

"Okay I'll wait outside for you then."

My grandpa's house was in walking distance of Dalton. About three blocks down and there it was. My grandpa wasn't home, and I walked in to my mom watching some dumb soap opera show.

"Ma I'm going to go study with Kurt okay?"

She sped of the couch. "Oh Riley I'm so proud that you already have a friend, go ahead. You can even stay over if you can."

"He lives in a dorm I don't think it's aloud."

"Oh alright, come home by 9 okay?"

"Alright Ma."

"I love you Riley."

"Love ya too Ma."

I shut the door and ran to the Academy. I don't think I got there soon enough.

"That was fast Riley, you ran?"

"Yeah running is my thing, I was in cross country for years."

"I guess I've never been into the sweating."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to get you into it then."

"Come on let's go."

He walked through some confusing halls to a common area where there were other students studying and conversing. He took me down the first hall and his room was the third of the left side doors.

"I don't have a roommate." He said opening the door. "But Thad and Wes' room is next door. They're working out now."

Shit I have to tell Kurt now, I have to.

"Kurt…Wes and Thad are together."

"How'd you know?"

"How'd YOU know?"

"These walls are paper thin Ri. I've heard them. Well actually I only heard them talking about a secret but I thought it was that they're together. they think I can't hear them, but oh I have ears like a hawk."

"Yeah. Kurt why did you ask me here? We both know that neither of us need study time."

He looked up at me.

"Don't you already know?"

"Please inform me Kurt."

"I…I need help…With Blaine…"

My heart sank.

"Oh…What with?"

"You get along with him and have more in common…Could you maybe see how he is feeling?"

"_I shouldn't do that to a friend."_

"Uh…Yeah he and I are hanging out tomorrow actually."

"Great, thanks Riley you're a good friend."

Friend…That word I'm starting to get highly sick of hearing it.

"Would you like to watch a movie? I personally watch The Sound of Music quite frequently."

"Yeah sure."

We walked over and he grabbed the one he was talking about.

Sitting on his bed he began the movie. The whole time i was more interested in him than anything else. He was a gorgeous boy.

The movie went on for ages. Kurt hadn't said a word the whole time. He kept looking over to me as if he was hiding something. I began to wonder things bu kept my mouth shut anyway.

"Kurt it was good."

"You weren't watching you were thinking."

"You could tell huh...Iwas just..."

"I can see it's not my business to know what of."

"Well hey, I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

"Yep, hey let's swap numbers."

I wrote his down on my hand, not having paper.

I left after that to go home and eat, and tell my mom about hanging out with Blaine the next day and catch some much needed sleep. I slumped down on the mini couch in my bedroom and flipped on the tv, it was 16 and Pregnant. Well the good thought here is that I will never be the father on that show. And whenever I have one my boyfriend won't either. I walked over to my closet and took my shirt off and put on pajama pants. I walked to my bed and lay down. It was midnight and I was beat.

~ (Riley's Dream) It's rather xxx like for a warning.

Kurt walked over to my bed and straddled me.

"You know Riley, I am so in to you." He moved his hands under my shirt. "you and your curls, and your abs."

I flipped us over so I was on top. We began making out, and my room was getting very hot, and I very sweaty. I reached down to unbutton his pants and slid them down his legs and kick them off the bedside. I took mine off too and we were laying there, showing everything. Kurt was huge for being so small otherwise.

Kurt's hands were all over my back as I bit down on his neck. His hand was stroking both our members seeing as though they were out of our pants.

"Oh Jesus!" He moaned under me.

I began kissing him and our tongues were battling for dominance.

"Oh Blaine…"

I looked at him.

"Blaine?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Riley."

Just then I woke up. Who was I kidding? Kurt doesn't want me at all he wants Blaine. I guess I'm just going to have to make it seem like Blaine really isn't interested. Which wouldn't be hard considering he isn't.

It was two o'clock am when I got a message.

_Ri, Please be awake –K_

_I am, what's wrong? –R_

_I lied to you –K_

_How and when? –R_

_Earlier, I still want to know Blaine's feelings, but I want to know yours more. –K_

_Kurt, I like you I do. –R_

_Good I need a friend?–K_

_Yeah…–R_

_Well thanks, you helped me with my feelings. –K_

_How? –R_

_I don't need Blaine's love. I have a good friend like you to help me find the one, I don't need love -K_

_Yeah you sure do –R_

_I need love I mean it's just, I don't know Riley, I need sleep okay? I'll see you tomorrow. -K_

_Yeah night. -R_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is where more rated M comes in to play This one was rather short, I was getting really tired when I wrote it<em>.<em>**


	5. Awkward Moments

When I woke up I realized that today was very important. I was hanging out with Blaine and spying on Wes and Thad. I don't know what I'm going to do about Kurt. Walking to my closet I picked my uniform from its hanger. This is another thing like Degrassi, the uniforms that I hate. I walked down the stairs to a note from my mom.

_Riley,_

_I'll be out today so please make sure to leave a note if you aren't going to be home._

_Love, Ma_

I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote her a note back.

_Ma,_

_I'm not going to be home, me and Blaine are working out after school. I don't know when I will be back so don't worry about me._

_Love, Riley_

I grabbed the cereal box lying on the counter. Coco Puffs. I loved my Coco Puffs. It was 7:30. School started at 8 so I got up and gathered my things in my bag.

I walked out the door and walked slowly to school. I had no reason to run. I would just be faced with Kurt in first, and Wes the next. Third hour would be fine, that's just Jeff, he really isn't affecting my day at all, no offence to him…but he's rather boring. I crossed the street and was at the school I had two minutes to put my stuff away and get to French.

The bell rang as I walked in to class. I took my seat next to Kurt and we began writing our note to each other.

_Kurt, this class is killing my mood._

_Tell me about it I know all of this already._

_So I hang with Blaine today, do you still want me to ask about how he feels?_

_Yeah…Last night I was lost, it would be nice if you could for me. I forgot how much I liked him. _

_Alright._

_You guys hit it off then yesterday?_

_Yeah we have the last three classes together. We talked most of all of them. We have a lot in common._

_So…You never told me how you found out about Wesley and Thad._

_Oh I opened a door when I was looking around and they were really close together. Said there was a secret. I assumed that they were together. I didn't listen long enough to realize the truth of it all._

_I see._

_Kurt what's wrong?_

_Well I'm sure you know about the dance…I don't have a date._

_Neither do I. Maybe would you want to go together? You know as friends._

_Sure that sounds good to me. I wonder who Blaine will go with. The girls school is going to be there, but that won't affect his choice of a date…_

_I'm sure he'll find someone. Maybe we can all go together._

_Yay, then I can dance with him!_

The bell rang and we both walked out.

"I'll see you at lunch Ri."

I nodded and walked to my next hour.

Taking my seat before Wes got there, I gathered my thoughts. The good thing is he doesn't talk much once class starts.

"Riley! Did you see the performance at lunch yesterday?"

Oh I saw a performance alright.

"Um yeah it was epic, how are you going to pull it all off at regionals, I don't think they have tables on stage…"

"We are probably going to need another song suggestion, although David's was out of whack."

"Thad didn't help either argument. What's up with that?" Oh yes, I went there.

"I don't know, he's off lately that idiot."

The teacher had begun talking and our conversation ended. Thank god. I spent the hour doodling my name and Kurt's in a heart. Kind of childish I know but that's how I roll. Thad sat across from us and he was staring at Wes the whole time with bedroom eyes. It was so obvious they were fucking.

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways. I was headed to a very boring hour. Jeff just sat there being an idiot. He would throw pencils at Trent who would then stick them up his nose. Highly gross. I sat next to him regardless and texted Kurt.

Kurt!-R

Ri!-K

What's up –R

Sitting here in free hour, being more bored than ever. How about you. –K

Sitting next to Jeff and Trent, they're so immature I hate it. –R

Yeah Jeff and Trent get on Wes' nerves a lot. I think Jeff knows about them. –K

Really? Well I'm going to find out if they're sneaking around today. With Blaine. –R

YOU'RE SPYING ON THEM? –K

Yeah from the locker room. You can join if you want to. It's going to be intense. –R

Holy crap. I want to but, I can't. My brother Finn is coming to visit me with his girl Rachel. Actually Come by after your done I want you to meet him. –K

Alrighty, will do –R

Jeff had started passing notes with Trent. There was muffled snickers coming from each of them as they passed it. I didn't really care what they were from since those two are probably talking about dumb stuff any way.

At lunch the Warblers were actually eating. I found the line today and grabbed macaroni and cheese and pizza. I took the seat next to Kurt that he was saving for me. I began eating and overheard the conversation from the end of the table.

"I still don't feel like Misery is the best choice." David exclaimed.

"Fine. We shall pick another song. Blaine, what would you like to sing?"

"Can I think on it a little bit? Maybe we can discuss this tomorrow?"

"Sounds good Warbler. Thad I need to discuss something with you."

They left the table and Blaine and I looked at each other in surprised gazes.

I stood up and pulled Blaine aside.

"Dude, you better hope that our plan is fool-proof. If we are caught, its not going to be good." I said.

"I know, but don't worry, they have no way of seeing us. They can't open a locked door either. We will be fine in the Office."

"Okay. I still don't trust all of this."

"It's fine, I promise."

He sat back down and I headed to my locker. I needed to get all my things together now so that we could run to the office as soon as the final bell rang. I heard footsteps behind me and realized its  
>Kurt.<p>

"Hey Riley, a question?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Do you think Blaine likes you, I mean it kind of seems like he does…" His voice had got lower.

"Nah I don't think so. It doesn't matter any way. He's yours Kurt."

His face lit up. "Thanks Riley but, what if I don't want him to be mine?"

I turned to face Kurt. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I like him Riley. We've been distant lately and I don't know what's wrong with him at all."

"I'll talk to him okay?"

"Riley…We're all going to the dance together, I'll dance with you first though okay? You don't have to talk to him."

I grabbed his cheek. "But you want me to I know you do. So I will," I leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Okay?"

His face was stunned and bright red. "O…okay." He walked away and I was convinced that I finally had him. I shut my locker and walked to Chemistry. Blaine was already sitting down and he was content into a note he as writing. He got up.

"Hey Riley I have to use the bathroom, watch this notebook okay? I can't let anyone see it."

"Yeah."

Once he left the room I looked over. It was a map of the school and our plan for mission Thawes. No wonder he had me look it over. This was intense. Two more hours and we would be finding out the Warblers' biggest secret.

He sat back down. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah that is a good map Blaine."

"I know. This plan is going to work no matter what Ri, I just know it is." We started the marshmallow lab. We weren't allowed to eat them though. That was pretty pathetic. Once the bell had rang me and Blaine were shoving our stuff in our gym lockers and running to the gym floor. Wes and Thad were going on about something that sounded really stupid. I picked up a dodge ball and threw it at Thad's back. It was then that Wes made a big mistake. He began giggling like a little girl with his hand on his mouth. Blaine and I looked at him along with Thad.

"What kind of laugh was that Wes? I've never heard it and I've known you for a year."

"My uh….throat hurts I guess that's why it came out."

"How's Amanda?" Blaine asked.

"Amanda? Oh uh we broke up a month ago…It just wasn't working out right for us."

"Really. How come you never told anyone?"

"It's not their business. So Riley you throw hard, how about we all stay on the same team eh?"

"I agree. I do throw hard. How's your back Thadie Boy?"

"I…I'm fine really."

I grabbed a ball and hit Blaine with it. "Oh, I'm gonna get you Riley." He said coming after me with the same ball. He chased me with it and we ended up falling over in laughter. His brown eyes were staring in my soul when I turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go grab what I will use in shop…" I said, in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. See you next hour, brother." Thank god he called me brother.

I walked in to the locker room and grabbed a pencil and some paper. I knew that we would have to run as fast as we could to beat Wes and Thad here. The bell rang and everyone cleared out. I walked into a loud crowded room. There wasn't any saw dust anywhere. Most likely from the teacher never showing up. I decided to sit down and get it over with. Blaine and I were fidgeting the whole hour until finally the sweet sound of the bell rang and we booked it out of the shop room like there was no tomorrow.

We ran up to the coach's office and Blaine unlocked the door. We stepped inside and hung behind the chalkboard. Blaine turned the notch next to it up and we could now see the whole locker room. Especially Wes and Thad who had just walked in.

"This is great!" Blaine whispered.

We watched patiently, but were not surprised to see what came afterwards.

They grabbed towels out of their lockers and set them down on the benchs.

"Finally we're alone." Wes said moving towards Thad.

"What if someone walks in?"

"I locked the doors," Wes said smiling and flashing his keys.

Wes put his hand to Thad's face and leaned closer. "You know, you will always be my Thadie Boy?"

"I love you Wes."

"Holy shit!" Blaine whispered. "What have we gotten in to?"

Wes kissed Thad, who's hands has started to undo Wes' jacket. Both boys were moaning and I turned away.

"Hey no we gotta watch!"

"What the hell Blaine? That's like porn!"

"Yeah its better than porn! Just watch!"

When I turned back their shirts were both of. Damn they work fast. They were rubbing against each other, erection to erection. The moaning had gotten louder. Wes moved to to Thad's pants and unbuttoned them. He kissed him again as Thad moved his hands to Wes' pants and undid them as well. Wes lay Thad down on the double bench and put his towel under his head. He removed his boxers and slid them off along with Thad's.

"Well damn! Thaddie is LOADED!" Blaine said.

"I don't feel right watching this…"

"Shhh!"

Wes had entered Thad and was slowly pushing in and out. "God Thad you're so damn tight."

"Uhhhhh, oh Wes harder!"

They were both sweating bullets and Wes was going probably as fast as he could.

"Oh god!" Wes grabbed Thad's dick in his palm and used the other to balance himself. He was jerking him off to the thrusts and pretty soon he was seeing white.

"Ahhh, ah, ah, ah." They screamed with the thrusts.

"Come with me Thad!"

Instantly Wes' whole body was shaking and Thad spilled all over his and Wes' chest. Wes fell on Thad with a thump and I was lost in thought.

Blaine and I looked at each other. We both had very obvious boners.

"Well shit. They're fucking each other." I said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!"

"You're a sick-o!" I playfully shoved him and he fell over. I landed on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back and it became a full on make-out session. Once I had realized what I was doing I jumped off him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…This is wrong I can't do this Blaine. I'm sorry I can't hurt Kurt."

"Oh…You like him."

"I'm sorry I was caught up in the moment."

"No I understand, it's fine, I was too. We're still bros right?"

"Definitely. Are you going to football practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you in class then."

"Guess you will."

We looked outside and Thad and Wes were gone. He turned the board switch down and we went our separate ways. My boner was starting to hurt. I had to get home and fix that. I grabbed my stuff from my gym locker and ran home. Once there, I removed the un-read note and went to my room. I grabbed Vaseline and removed my throbbing dick from my pants. Plopping down on my bed I started rubbing all down my shaft. It didn't take long before I was nearing orgasm.

"Oh Kurt…Just like that."

When I came it got on my chest and I used the tissues next to my bed to wipe it up. I got out of my uniform and changed into some khaki shorts and a billabong t-shirt. I checked my phone and had a new message from Kurt.

Ri, come by and meet Finn! I think you two would really get along. –K

On my way now –R

See you soon -K

I hoped that Finn would get along with me, because getting along with Kurt's family has to be a plus right?


	6. Let Me Be Your Knight In Shining Armor

**Okay so this chapter is short. It's almost all Blaine/Riley love here. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 5: Let Me Be Your Knight in Shining Armor**

* * *

><p>I grabbed the house keys and headed over to Dalton. It was pouring rain outside and I needed to make a decent impression. I had an umbrella of course but I managed to still get a little bit wet going over there. I went to the dorm houses and searched the hallways for Kurt's room. Once I got there I heard a female voice inside, and figured it must be Rachel, Finn's girlfriend. I knocked and Kurt came to open the door.<p>

"Hey Riley glad you could make it." He smiled and opened the door more so I could come in.

"Hey, you must be Kurt's friend I heard a lot about you." Rachel said as she held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, lead female vocalist of The New Directions in Lima, Ohio. You must be Riley."

I shook her hand. "That I am. Nice to meet you miss Berry."

Kurt's bathroom door opened and there came out a tall brunette with rosy cheeks.

"Kurt your sink is…Oh hi, you're Riley aren't you?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Finn."

He began talking about the newest football game, which of course I was interested in. Rachel was discussing something private with Kurt and after about an hour of speaking, Finn announced that him and Rachel were going to miss their movie, so they grabbed their things and left. Finn and I switched numbers and decided to hang out sometime when he comes to visit again. Rachel also gave me her number, saying that if I'm gay I must be fun to talk to. She was rather blunt about things. Then there was just me and Kurt left.

"Finn is really nice. Rachel is….Well…"

"Rachel? I'm so glad you and Finn got along well Riley. He seems to enjoy the fact you like football."

"Yeah Finn's cool."

"Believe it or not I used to have a huge crush on him, before his mom married my dad. After that I got over it."

"Really? That's so funny!"

I walked closer to him. His face got red.

"It is not Riley!"

I heard a knock on the door.

"Want me to get it?"

"Sure go ahead." Kurt said.

I opened the door to find Blaine crying. This was unusual he didn't seem like the kind of guy to cry like that.

"Oh…Hi Riley. Kurt's in there right?"

"Yeah hold on."

Kurt walked into the hall to talk to Blaine. I decided to take this time to walk around. Some of the pictures were of Kurt and his father Burt, but the rest were of him and Blaine. He looked gorgeous. Blaine… I found his notebook and it had a Kurt & Blaine note in it. I decided then that the kiss Blaine and I shared really did have something and I needed to tell Blaine how I felt, and hopefully keep Kurt from finding out anything.

Blaine and Kurt walked in and I excused myself to talk to Blaine.

"What do you want?"

"To say sorry Blaine. I realized that, what we had earlier means something to me, and I don't want to give that something up."

"You…You did? But…you can't tell Kurt can you?"

"No I'm really close with him and I don't want to hurt him Blaine."

"I understand…So what does this mean then?"

"I think it means that I'm your boyfriend and you're mine."

"So that means I can do this."

He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. They were soft, and so was the kiss, unlike the forced upon one in the coaches office earlier. I put my hand on his cheek and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I let it in and the kiss deepened. I heard someone coming and broke it off.

"Wow." We both said. I went back into Kurt's room and said my goodbyes. I headed to leave and knew that the next day would be one of the best I've had.

Wes POV

Yeah, they stopped kissing when they heard me coming…Little did lead Warbler and New Warbler know what I know….Oh crap that made no sense right? Well, I had to tell someone and I knew just who to tell.

I opened my door to see a sleeping Thad in my bed. His shirt was off and I wasn't too positive that he was wearing pants. He was out cold. There was no telling him. I decided to let it be and climbed into bed with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I guess I'd have to talk about it with Riley and Blaine tomorrow.

It was so wrong what Riley was doing to Blaine but I didn't want to start a commotion. It wasn't my business and drama wasn't my forte. Oh well.

Kurt POV

I wonder why Riley had to talk to Blaine…then leave right away…I only somewhat remember our conversation:

"Blaine what's wrong you're crying!"

"I know. I totally got cheated today. I acted like I didn't care at all but inside I was breaking."

"What happened?"

"Someone I really like kissed me, and he said it was just "Spur of the moment" but…It felt like so much more."

"Well all I have for advice is tell him how you feel Blaine! I don't like seeing you unhappy like this."

"Thanks Kurt. I…Have to ask Riley too he'll probably just say what you said anyway but….I really need help."

"Alright."

After that whole convo it didn't seem like he was into me at all. Riley lied. Now I just needed to figure out who Blaine liked.

Riley POV

When I got home I jumped right into bed. I set my alarm for a little earlier than usual. That way I could get ready for football practice with Blaine tomorrow. Oh Blaine. My Blaine…Tomorrow was going to rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't work tomorrow so I promise I'll write a new chapter since I made you all wait! (: Lots of Love<strong>

**-Limesnsuch**


	7. Caught

**Hey guys, new chapter up, I should have the next one up tonight, I split these up to keep people guessing, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

**Couple Pairing: Blaine/riley, Thad/Wes, Kurt/Riley**

**Chapter Rating: T-M**

**summary: Someone catches Blaine and Riley in a compromising position. What do they do?**

**Chapter 6: Caught**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley POV<strong>

I woke up the next day to a text from Blaine.

Well good morning Mr. Stavros! Don't forget there's football today ;) –B

How could I ever forget that? You're in it (: -R

Morning Ri – K

Awe how cute Riley –B

Morning Kurt –R to K

Isn't it though? –R to B

Yesterday was short, how about a repeat? –K

Mhm (: See you at school for some sneaking around. –B

Sorry Kurt, not today. I have football practice remember? –R to K

Alright –R to B

Oh…Right. How about tomorrow? –k

I'll definitely see what I can do (: -R to K

See you at school Ri –K

I had no clue whatsoever what I was getting myself into. Would Blaine be mad that I'm spending tomorrow with Kurt? I really hope not.

I walked down the stairs to a bowl of cereal and my mother looking at want ads in the paper.

"Riley good news there's a job opening at your school."

She said what?

"Mom…Can't you work anywhere else?"

"It'd be fun Riley…I promise!"

"No ma. Keep looking."

"Riley I will apply for this job!"

"What is it anyway?"

"I'd work as a teaching assistant. Not in one of your classes don't worry."

"Well…Fine, as long as you don't bother me at school."

"Fine. Did you have a nice day yesterday?"

"Yeah ma, I hung out with Kurt and Blaine. Today I have football practice."

"Okay. I'm not going to be home. Can you stay at a friend's?"

"Well Blaine plays football, I'll see if I can stay in his dorm room for the night. Why? Where will you be?"

"I'll be out. That's all you need to know Riley."

"You're not going on a date are you? You and dad JUST got divorced!"

"It's none of your business what I do Riley!"

"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school Ma. See you tomorrow."

I walked out of the door and walked to school. Screw her and her dating. I won't take that she's allowed to date and I'm not just because I like boys. It's just not fair. Today was a nice sunny day with a little breeze. It was perfect for outdoor football. It was going to be really hard hiding this from Kurt since he was my best friend here before Blaine was. I originally only starting talking to Blaine for Kurt but now…Everything has changed around. I'm not sure yet if it's for the better or worse, however, but I'll figure it out I guess.

I opened the doors and walked to my locker to find Blaine and Kurt talking about the Warblers.

"I just don't see why Wes and Thad argue like that in class especially when they like each other." Blaine said. "It wastes valuable time."

"They don't want anyone to know and who would blame them? Their lives would be so different if everybody knew about them Blaine!

"I know I'm well aware of what their status would be. But wait their status…Bi or gay?"

"Who knows, Wes might have had a girlfriend once. I know Thaddie never did though."

"Yeah…Oh hey Riley!"

"Hey. Talking about Wes and Thad huh? Pretty interesting stuff. Did you tell Kurt what we saw Blaine?" I asked.

"Well I didn't go into complete detail but, he knows." Blaine explained.

"Yeah I knew it was happening any way." Kurt said.

"It was really graphic. I never want to see it again because I don't know if I can handle looking Wes and Thad in the eye now without bursting into laughter."

"Tell me about it Ri."

The bell rang and I made my way to French with Kurt. I wanted to tell him, I really did but…it would hurt him so bad…I liked him a lot, and…he liked me but I never expected what happened between Blaine and I to go on.

I took my seat and Mr. Lenioux started the lesson, more of what Kurt and I already knew. This time Kurt ripped out a piece of paper and began the note.

_Is there something going on between you and Blaine? He wouldn't stop staring at you this morning, he was like in a daze. K_

_No, nothing is going on. _I bit my lip. _Maybe he was daydreaming or something. R_

_Well it sure seemed like he has a thing for you. K_

_I don't think he does. R_

_What did you talk with him about, I heard your voices (not what was said) but then it was silent for like 5 minutes… K_

_Oh I guess we just started talking quieter. R_

_Oh…About the dance, I know we were all supposed to go as friends but, I just want to go with you. K_

_Kurt… _Shit I forgot about the dance!

_No it's fine we can go as friends. K_

Crap, I pissed off my best friend. I don't know why the hell I said that. The bell rang and I went off to Algebra. Wes wasn't in today, and neither was Thad which was weird because I saw them both in the hallway…Oh well they're probably getting their sex fix. I imagine.

Since I had to go to History class (I messed up on recent chapters, Riley's schedule is French, Algebra 2, History, Chemistry, Gym and English) I sat down to eat a rather large lunch. Once again one or two of the Warblers were arguing on song choice. I didn't pay attention to it though because Blaine kept passing me notes under the table saying we should go somewhere. I got up and said I had to use the bathroom and a couple minutes later Blaine did the same. We walked into the room Wes and Thad were in days before and I pushed Blaine up to the wall.

"You know, I've been thinking about you all day?" I smiled at him.

"Same with me tough guy, it's rather hot when you push me up against the wall like that."

"Is it now?" I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back just with more force. As we began getting in to it I heard the door open and Wes and Thad came in making out, they were all over each other.

"Oh my god!" We said.

"What are you doing here?" They said.

"We were….Uh.." Blaine said.

"Making out?" Thad said.

"SO WERE YOU!" I said.

"We were…just don't tell anyone!" Wes said.

"Only if you don't tell anyone about us…" Blaine said.

"Fair enough. Come on Thad." Wes said.

They shut the door and we just sat there. What had I gotten myself into now?

I walked into chemistry to find Blaine there earlier than me.

_That…was bad Blaine_

_I know_

_How are we going to keep hiding this? _

_It'll be hard but believe me its well worth the sneaking around just so I can be with you._

_Awe Blaine! I don't know what to say to that_

_Say you'll go to the dance this Friday with me._

What the hell is with all the people asking about the damn dance! _I told Kurt a couple days ago we should all go as friends_

_Oh I see, that works too, but at our snowball you are all mine ;)_

_You got it _

_Can we dance together though? At least once, so people don't suspect anything you know?_

_Yeah that'll work out._

I spent the rest of the class laughing and smiling as we told each other stories about our past. The one thing I couldn't tell him is how my mom didn't approve of me being gay. That would have to wait a long time. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the gym. Today was free day so Blaine and I spent the hour going over some football drills to catch me up to speed for later. I couldn't wait to get back to the sport that I impress most with. In English when the teacher stepped out to help a kid with a bloody nose Blaine and I went up to the board and drew a picture of him and made it look grotesque. When he came back in he didn't notice it, which made everyone laugh even more. I was gaining my own fan base at this school. Things could not get any better, or so I thought.

Football practice showed that I was going to love living here, and I knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>So what happens at football practice? CLIFF HANGER! (: This is Limesnsuch Signing off.<strong>

**Tata For Now (:**

**Don't forget to review. Reviews are love! 3**


	8. Leader on the field and in my Heart

**Summary: Riley tries out for football**

**This is short because I cut it from the last chapter.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Chapter 7: Leader on the Field, and in my Heart (don't shoot me I'm not a football fan much so I don't know much)**

* * *

><p>I headed out to the field in the gear Coach Bryers gave me. We were separated into two teams, and Blaine was on mine.<p>

"You happen to look hot in that uniform Mr. Stavros." Blaine said smirking.

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Anderson."

"Alright this is a simple scrimmage boys. Show me something good."

He blew the whistle and the boy in front of me yelled "hike".

They passed me the ball and I dogged most of the players on the other side. Blaine was near the touchdown line and I passed it to him, he caught it and scored us the 6 points.

The coach blew the whistle again.

"Stavros, Anderson, come over here."

"That was an amazing play boys, I haven't seen either side score in a long time. Stavros, If you keep this up, you're going to be team Captain this year. Alright boys get back to your positions!"

This time around the other half had the ball. Wes had it and I ran over and tackled him down right before he could throw it to David.

"Nice job Riley." Blaine said. He slapped my ass too but, I suppose that in football it doesn't mean anything when a guy does that. So I think we were safe on that account.

Next we had practice for the kicker of the team, Thad. This made me miss Zane. After everything I always think back to Zane… Our next play was the other side kicking the ball over to us, Blaine caught it and waited for me to get closer to the goal posts. He threw it and I caught it running into the touchdown zone.

I spent the rest of the practice showing off what I had learned at Degrassi and by the end of it all the coach seemed mesmerized by my skills on the field.

"Well boys I have to say I loved the practice today, I'd like to present you with our new quarterback, and Team Captain, Riley Stavros!"

Every one clapped and hollered and patted my back.

Blaine whispered in my ear: "I think this calls for a celebration, in my dorm?"

"I do need somewhere to stay tonight. Do you think your dorm adviser would care?"

"Not if he doesn't know."

I followed Blaine to his room. It was in a complete different dorm than Kurt's so I didn't have the slightest feeling I'd be seeing him any time soon, which was good because if I did…he'd just get more suspicious about Blaine and I. I walked in to find his room a little more messy than Kurt's but it was nothing at all like mine. On his desk there was a picture of him mid-dance and sing with the Warblers. It said sectionals on it. Most of his pictures were the Warblers. It was clear they mean a lot to him. Kurt wasn't in any of these.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Kurt's not in your Warbler pictures."

"He wasn't at our school at that time. I knew him, but he didn't enroll here until after sectionals."

"Oh, Regionals is on Saturday isn't it?"

"Yeah, we still aren't sure what the songs are going to be either. Raise your glass is almost locked down but, no one wants to do another song that everyone knows. The New Directions are doing original songs. Too bad none of us here can write songs very well."  
>"Well I'm sure all will go well."<br>"You're going with us aren't you Riley?"

"I think so, I'm not really sure yet."

"Well I haven't heard you sing."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Uh…hold on I have a bunch of karaoke CDs around here somewhere."

(_I was having song block, and yes Kurt did hear Blaine sing this in the beginning when they met in my story too.)_

"How about Teenage Dream?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

He played it and I began singing. It was becoming more natural to me now.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."

I sat down next to Blaine on his bed.

"Before you met me, I was alright but things got kind of heavy, you brought me to life now every February. You'll be my valentine, valentine."

_(In this one Blaine is nervous about sex since, Riley had sex with Zane before in the story line)_

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love," Blaine's face turned red, "We can dance, until we die, You and I will be young forever."

I attempted to start dancing, and sang, "You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back." He paused the music and got up.

"You stopped it?"

"Only because I could no longer contain myself from this."

He kissed me and I instantly deepened it. Our tongues were exploring mouths and I pushed him back to his bed.

"Wait."

"What's wrong Blaine?"

"It's just…I'm a virgin and…"

"Oh I see, we don't have to do anything you don't want, we can just sit here and talk if that's what you want."

"What about you? Are you a virgin?"

"To be completely honest? No, I'm not a virgin. I had a boyfriend before I moved here, I've only done it a couple times, all with him no one else."

"Tell me about this guy."

"His name is Zane. I met him in my yoga class. No one in my school knew I was gay and it took me a while to accept it and become public with the relationship." NOW'S THE TIME TO TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR MOM RILEY! "I went back into the closet however, when my mom walked in on us kissing in my room. She doesn't want to accept it, which is why I can't introduce anyone as my boyfriend for a while. She wants me to be the perfect son, the football playing straight boy who gets all the girls."

"Wow, well if it's any consolation, I have to live in the dorms. My dad said he doesn't want a homo living under his roof, so he sends me here. My mom comes to visit but, it's never enough. I just want to be accepted, to know that they care about me no matter what I feel inside to what gender."

"I understand that One day the whole world will accept us for who we are and not judge."

"I like talking to you Riley, it helps me a lot."

The rest of the night was spent talking about my past and his and at around midnight we fell asleep, Blaine's head on my chest. Today was a good day. And tomorrow would be even better. Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the dance (:<strong>


	9. To Be Alone

**Hey guys, I got this whole idea at work and I'll be editing the whole story through the day, making parts longer and more interesting.**

**Summary: Riley makes a decision that may ruin all that he has worked for.**

**Couples: Blaine/Riley, Riley/Kurt**

**Rating: a good M**

**R&R**

**Chapter 8: To Be Alone**

* * *

><p>I woke up next to a sleeping Blaine. I tried to get out of the twin sized bed as quiet as possible, so not to wake him. I went into the bathroom and felt my phone buzz. I opened it to see the 6 new messages picture that popped up. I opened my inbox, they were all from Kurt.<p>

_Riley, hey_

_Hey, Ri_

_Riley, you threre?_

_R u mad at me?_

_Or sleeping…_

_Morning Riley_

_Hey sorry my phone was off last night. R_

_It's okay, normally it's on though? K_

_Yeah I know, are we all still going to the dance as friends? R_

_Sure are Ri, Blaine wouldn't answer his phone either…K_

_Oh really? Weird. R_

_Yeah how was football practice? K_

_I made quarter back and team captain R_

_Just like Finn! Congrats Riley! K_

_Yeah I'm pumped. Do I wear my uniform to the dance? R_

_You can wear anything dressy to it. K_

_Alright, when is the dance? R_

_It's at 8 until midnight. K_

_Okay, I guess I'll meet you there then? R_

_Yeah but first get to school lol. K_

_See you soon R_

I left the bathroom and Blaine was awake.

"I thought you left me at first, but then I saw the bathroom door was closed."

"I didn't leave, I wouldn't do that. I do have to go home and shower though, I'll see you at school."

I walked over and kissed him, and walked right back out the door.I left his dorm and walked slowly to my house.

I got in to see a note from my mom

Riley,

I have to work today, last night was fun, I hope you had a good football practice. I know your dance is tonight so I got your suit ready. Have fun Riley. I'm going out again. Maybe you could stay at another friends house or something.

Love Ma.

Of course she had fun. I walked upstairs into the bathroom and grabbed my clean uniform, I stepped into the shower washed my hair, and conditioned it. I dried off and sprayed on some type of cologne. I brushed out my curls and walked back out the door.

It always took me about 10 minutes to walk to Dalton. If I speed walked, about 5. Today I took it slow.

Once there, the bell had already rung and I had to rush to French. I sat down to a worried Kurt.

_I thought something had happened to you! K_

_Sorry for worrying you Kurt, I just walked slow._

_You never walk that slow, what's the matter Riley?_

_I stayed at Blaine's last night because my mom was on a date. I didn't get home in enough time to get in the shower and do everything before the dance tonight._

_Oh I see, is that why your phones were off, because you were hanging out?_

_Yeah, mine was in my bag all night too so._

_Did you share the bed?_

_No I slept on the floor, I don't share very often with friends._

_So…Nothing is going on with you two?_

_No, nothing. We're just friends._

_So you'd want to stay the night in my dorm tonight then? If you're allowed._

_Of course. My ma wants me to stay somewhere any way._

_Great, I'll clean up then. (:_

I hope Blaine wouldn't be pissed that I was staying in Kurt's room tonight.

The bell rang and I went to Algebra to Wes glaring at me.

_So you know then._

_As do you Wesley_

_Why are you hiding yours anyway? Who would care about you and Blaine being together?_

_Who would care about you and Thad?_

_We're not gay Riley….Just experimenting…_

_It didn't seem that way._

_Well it doesn't matter right now. I don't have feelings for Thad….None._

_Well I have feelings for Blaine, and he for me. I won't say anything about Thad and you, if you guys nothing about Blaine and I._

_That's a deal quarter back._

I still thought that Wes and Thad were indeed gay. Not my business. I was just waiting for 4th hour to come. Blaine would be there.

3rd hour skipped by. Jeff was going on about something the whole time but I didn't seem to be paying any attention to fourth hour was here I was tired off people talking about the dance, and the Warblers.

_You seem aggravated babe._

_I am Blaine. I just have a feeling…Tonight isn't going to go well._

_You're right._

_What why?_

_You're staying at Kurt's and you didn't tell me._

_I didn't have the chance I haven't seen you all day Blaine._

_True. I tried to keep my cool Riley. I'm warning you right now. Once Kurt gets you alone, he'll be trying things on you. Just… ignore it please._

_I wouldn't cheat on you with Kurt! I wouldn't cheat on you at all._

_I know…I just wanted to warn you about Kurt's feelings._

The rest of the class was silence, in a notes perspective.

Gym class was awkward. People were starting to suspect things about Wes and Thad so they had to ignore each other the whole time. They said people were also talking about Blaine and I, so we kept every little flirt on the down low. No one needs drama today. Blaine and I were also silent for the last class. We stayed after school a couple minutes in an empty classroom.

"It's so hard to keep my hands off you…During class." Blaine said.

I pushed him on the desk and began kissing him.

"You don't have to explain that to me, Mr. Anderson."

In the middle of our battle of the tongues I went to his tie and loosened it up. He didn't flinch so I kept going to his blazer.

"Riley."

I stopped.

"Not here…" Blaine said. "If in my room, maybe, but. We could get caught here…It's already 5 o'clock. I need to get ready too."

"That's fine. I do too."

"Thanks for understanding."

I walked to my house and got back in the shower. I had the blow dryer in one hand and a curling brush in the other. I curled my hair into a mop on my head. It didn't look that bad. I dressed into my tuxedo and sprayed a different type of cologne. I packed my pjs, and clothes for tomorrow. Along with a sleeping bag in my backpack. I still had a good hours' time to waste so I decided to drop my stuff off at Kurt's dorm.

Once there, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Riley, I came to drop off my stuff."

"Come on in."

I opened the door to find Kurt wearing a kilt and a sequined top.

"Wow, Kurt you look…"  
>"Fabulous?"<p>

"Yeah, you look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself, and you smell nice too." He giggled and grabbed the jacket he had to put over his shirt.

"We can walk in together Riley, come on let's go."

He put his arm through mine and we walked to the main hall. When we walked in all I saw was sparkly lights, and stars everywhere. It was dark and Blaine was standing over by Wes and Thad.

"I'll be right back Kurt, okay?"

"Sure."

I walked up to Blaine and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous. You miss me?"

"Of course I did."

Back to December came on and I held out my hand.

"Then maybe you'd like to dance?"

He took my hand and I pulled him out to the dance floor. I, being the taller of us, put my hands on his waist, and his around my neck.

_I'm so glad, you made time to see me, how's life tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why. Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die._

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Kurt.

"May I steal him Blaine?"

"Sure."

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

It felt right dancing with Kurt that night. Looking right into his blue eyes. But, that feeling was short lived. Blaine looked over to us and didn't look very happy. He looked as if he could cry right then. The song ended and I excused myself.

Blaine walked out and I followed him.

"Blaine, where are you going? The dance just started!"

"I saw the way you looked at Kurt! You don't want me you want him! So go have him! All he ever talks about is you anyway."

I ran up to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"No Blaine! I don't want Kurt! Listen carefully. I. Only. Want. You! Nobody else!"

"I don't believe you."

"You're my boyfriend, I never wanted Kurt, I want you. Blaine I like you so much. I don't want to ruin this!"

"That's great…But you may want to turn around."

I turned to see the tearstained face of Kurt looking at me. He ran off towards his dorm and I followed him.

"I'll see you at regionals Riley."

"Bye Blaine."  
>I knocked on his door loud enough that he could hear no matter what.<p>

"Kurt come on, let me in. Please."

"No go away."

"My stuff is in there. I still need somewhere to stay Kurt!"

"Why don't you go stay with your boyfriend Blaine?"

"I don't want to stay with Blaine!"

He opened the door.

"LIAR! You said you have no feelings for me at all! You said you only want Blaine! Right a couple days after you said you wanted me! Make up your mind Riley!"

I walked in shut the door and grabbed his face, and kissed him. When I pulled back I wiped his tears off his face. I knew I was going to pay for this in the morning. But right now, nothing mattered.

"Riley…What do you want?"

"I want to kiss you."

"So why aren't you?"

I leaned in again and kissed him. This time our tongues explored new territory. His jacket was off as was mine, and I pushed him to his bed. By this time we were both already hard and I leaned my body down to rub against him.

"Oh god." Kurt said.

Right then I got up and backed away.

"Riley?"

"No, no no!"

I grabbed my stuff and ran back to my house.

_Why did you leave? We were having fun right? K_

_Kurt I'm sorry. I saw the clock and I had to leave. Your dorm advisor… R_

_Oh okay, well come to my room tomorrow and I'll drive you to Regionals. Which we still don't have another song for. K_

_I'll see you tomorrow Kurt._

I can't believe after all that happened today, I still cheated on Blaine. And lied to Kurt. I didn't want to do what I did. But…I'm such a bad person… I have to be honest with Blaine before Kurt is. I never wanted them to fight over me. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Blaine's room phone number.

"Blaine, its Riley. I need to come over."

I grabbed my bag and ran to his dorm.

He opened the door and tried to kiss me, but I was already crying.

"What's wrong? Did Kurt say something mean?"

"It's not what Kurt did, it's what I did…Blaine…I kissed Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger (:. Here's a preview for the next chapter, each scene is separated by a page line. Narrator thing is in italics.<strong>

_It's regionals, and everything is a competition._

_Blaine: _"How could you do this to me?"

Kurt: "I did nothing to you!"

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy is starting to kick in.<em>

Blaine singing: "Cause your touch,your touch has grown cold As if someone else controls your very soul I've fooled myself long as I can I can feel the presence of another man" [ (I know) I'm losing you by: the temptations]

* * *

><p><em>And, the arguments just keep coming.<em>

Kurt: He liked me first!

Blaine: Why can't you just be happy for me?


	10. Everything's A Competition

**Yay next chapter. This one, I'm updating through the day...I want it to be really descriptive.**

**Couples: Riley/Blaine**

**Summary: Blaine and Kurt begin to fight. Zane makes a visit.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 9: Everything's A Competition**

* * *

><p>"Wait. WHAT?" Blaine said.<p>

"He said that I never felt anything for him, and you yourself know that I did, and he was crying and…"

"He's hard to resist when he cries…doesn't give you any right to cheat on me even after you said you wouldn't!"

"I'm tired of hiding this! I just got comfortable with my sexuality and I moved here and had to go back to hiding things!"

"You never had to hide this! You chose to because you didn't want to hurt anyone, but that didn't work out for you very well did it?"

"Blaine I'm sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"I know you didn't. The only good thing that came out of this? Would be I now have a song we can sing at regionals."

"What is it?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"I should leave then…"

"Yeah."

I walked out the door and grabbed my phone. I had 1 message from Kurt.

_Be ready by 9 okay? K_

_Okay. Blaine found a song to do at regionals…R_

_What is it? K_

_I don't know…He won't tell me. R_

_Well. I guess we just have to see then. Night Riley. K_

_Night. R_

I climbed into my bed and tried to sleep, but that night I don't think I slept a wink.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my alarm blaring and got up out of my bed. I hopped in the shower and just stood there for a couple minutes. I had no clue what I was going to do about this situation I'm in. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair, and stepped back out of the shower. I was blow drying my hair when my phone went off.<p>

I thought it was Kurt, but it was Zane.

"Hey."

"Hey Riley. What are you up to?"

"Getting ready for my school's regionals singing competition."

"You? SINGING? I've never heard you sing!"

"Well, it's early, I'm tired, how are you awake already?"

"My mom brought me down to see you."

"Oh. Well come to the main hall from Dalton, that's where it's at."

"Okay, what time?"

"9ish."

"Okay, bye Ri."

I hung up and put my blazer on. I looked pretty fancy. I told Kurt where I lived and I heard a honk downstairs. My mom was gone again (at work) so I just left. I got into the car to a smiling Kurt.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because, regionals is amazing! I get to see my family and friends from Lima, and get to sing, well maybe."

"Oh well, let's go."

Considering the main hall was only a couple minutes' drive away we got there fast. When I got backstage the building looked even larger. The seats were filled with people I've never seen. The judges panel, 2 women and 1 man, were sitting in the front. I saw Zane, and his mom, near the middle of the seats.

"Hey Kurt!" That was Blaine. Oh no.

"Yes?"

He kept his voice in a quiet angry tone. I guess so not to make a commotion. "Why must you ruin everything!"

"Ruin what exactly? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You. Everything has to be about you, you and your crying you and your STEALING MY BOYFRIEND! How could you do this to me?"

"I did nothing to you!"

"No, you did everything! I thought you were my friend. You're supposed to be happy for me."

"Not when you know I liked him way before you did!"

"Just stop! Listen closely to this song I'm going to sing. It's the basic moves for it."

The announcer called us out and I stood in my designated spot.

"Your love is fading, I can feel your love fading Girl it's fading away from me 'Cause your touch, your touch has grown cold As if someone else controls your very soul I've fooled myself long as I can Can fear of the presence of another man."

He looked right at Kurt. Oh damn. This would get ugly.

"It's there when you speak my name It's just not the same Ooo baby I'm losing you It's in the air It's everywhere ooh baby I'm losing you."

Now Kurt was starting to get angry, I could tell.

"Losing you When I look into your eyes a reflection of a face I see I'm hurt and downhearted and worried girl cause that face doesn't belong to me Oh It's all over your face, Some ones taken my place ooh baby Oh Baby I'm losing you."

As the song continued Blaine sang with more anger and the audience just went wild. Next was our final number: Love In America. (Okay, so at a competition they probably would never sing this but I love this song so now they are).

"Top down it's raining out, Yeah I got the music loud, Meet me underneath the iHop sign. Off of work I got your text, Let me be your cigarette, We'll do it like Madonna in '85. Tonight the drinks on me, We'll watch the stars go blue, Ain't gonna get no sleep, buttons on your levi's about to come loose. Hey kids, here we go heavy metal disco put your hands up this is love in America! Malibu to Broadway, dance away the heartache, blow the world a kiss this is love in America!"

He kept singing and we kept dancing. By time we got to the final chorus, the whole audience was standing up, some of them dancing. I think we did well, minus the fact that now we were back stage and Kurt looked like he would murder Blaine.

"What the hell kind of song was that Blaine?"

"What we all agreed on Love In America."

"Not that one!"

"Wes and the guys let me sing it, and I guess I just let all my feeling come out into it. We're going to win Kurt."

"You looked at me the whole time! No you didn't look, you GLARED!"

"You're seeing things."

"Yeah and you're seeing who I liked first! He liked me first Blaine!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me? Huh? I thought we were friends! And guess what! Because of you, we aren't even together right now! Are you happy now, that you got what you want like you always have to!"

"I didn't get what I want! But I will, because guess what? I'm not giving up on him."

**Kurt POV (This entry I got the idea from Sorrow Cheshire, just thought I'd credit that)**

I gave a glare to Blaine and stormed off, when i got to the door I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, do I know you? I haven't seen you around at all."

"My name is Zane, I'm a friend of Riley's."

"Oh I see, he's talked about you before."

"You, seemed really angry, running in to me and all."

"I just had an argument with my ex best friend, over Riley actually. I liked him and he liked me but, Blaine got in the way and they started liking eachother...I didn't know what to do so I just got angry I guess..."

"What's your name?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt, you can't blame Riley on this, or your ex friend, emotions are a wild rollercoaster. I'm not saying forgive this Blaine guy, or to get over Riley, but Ri is your friend...Shouldn't you be happy that he's happy?"

"You know what, you're right. None arguing might bother Blaine even more. I can just be the bigger person. Thanks, for giving advice to a stranger."

"Well, you're not a stranger now Kurt."

"I guess not." I smiled at him and said my goodbyes. He was hott. With a capital H.

**Riley POV**

Kurt glared at him and then stomped of. A couple minutes later I heard someone open the door. That person happened to be Zane. When he saw me, Zane ran up and hugged me.

"Riley! It's good to see you! You guys were awesome!"

"Hey Zane, even though I knew you were coming it's still a surprise to me that you're here. How were you allowed to come?"

"My mom was coming down here for business, I missed you."

"I've missed you too, a lot."

"Well, come on you have to go on stage, I bet you won." He smiled and I headed back out onto the stage.

"Alright, after some long consideration," The announcer said, "The judges have made a decision."

One of the judges stood up.

"Yes, well, this group showed so much emotion, like they were feeling everything the song said. We always look for that. This year's regionals champion is…The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

"Oh my god!" Wes and Thad ran and hugged each other, no surprise we got backstage Kurt came and hugged me.

"I can't believe we won! This is great!"

"Sure is!"

"Thanks to Blaine's extreme emotional journey." Wes chimed in.

Blaine then came and hugged me too, which I felt rather awkward, considering we'd broken up, because of Kurt.

"This doesn't make us back together. You still cheated."

"I know but you know how I feel about you Blaine."

"Prove how you feel. There's an early Warbler practice Monday. Surprise me." He smiled and walked out the door. I didn't know how to prove it to him how I felt. I could sing, but…what? I decided to ask Zane for some help.

"hey, Zane!"

"yeah?"

"Do you want to come over? I need help with something."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>When we got upstairs to my room we sat on my bed.<p>

"Riley, first you have to tell me what's going on…Why were those two boys arguing?"

"Over me…What happened was when I moved here I started liking Kurt, the pale one, and he liked Blaine, the short one. One day Blaine and I were spying on something and in the spur of the moment we started kissing. I didn't expect it to go anywhere because Kurt liked me and I liked him, I still like him. Blaine and I dated secretly, so not to hurt Kurt, but last night at our dance, Kurt found out and he was crying and thought I didn't care about him at all and…I cheated on Blaine with Kurt. I told Blaine what happened and I feel awful Zane. Because of me two best friends are fighting."

"Well, you've lived here all of a week and you've turned this place into a Degrassi Riley. What do you need help with? This?"

"I have to make it up to Blaine in song…But I don't know the right song to sing…"

"I've got the perfect song for you to sing to him."

* * *

><p>Monday morning I walked into the Warblers practice room hoping that what I sing today would make Blaine forgive me, and let Kurt know that I want to be with Blaine right now.<p>

"Okay Warblers, Riley has a song he wants to sing for us this morning. Go ahead Riley." Wes said.

"Alright, I'm singing this because I did something stupid a couple days ago. I hurt two of my best friends, and now they're in an argument. One of them was my boyfriend, but I cheated, and this is the only thing I can think of so that maybe he would forgive me, just maybe."

I turned on the stereo.

"A strangled smile fell from your face, It kills me that I hurt you this way, The worst part is that I didn't even know, Now there's a million reasons for you to go, But if you can find a reason to stay. I'll do whatever it takes,To turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance, Believe that I can change, I'll keep us together whatever it takes. She said If we're gonna make this work, You gotta let me inside even though it hurts, Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see, She said Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be, You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me. I'll do whatever it takes, To turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance, And give me a break, I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better."

Blaine's face turned into a smile and Kurt's went slightly sour. I finished the song and everyone clapped. "If anyone was wondering, that song was for Blaine." He smiled and came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Maybe, just maybe I can forgive you."

Someone in the back yelled: "Just kiss him you idiot!"

Blaine leaned up and kissed me, I finally knew what I wanted. Right now, I wanted Blaine, all Blaine and nobody else.

Once practice had ended Kurt came up to me.

"You know, I could be mad but there is no point. I'm happy if you're happy Riley, even if it's being happy with Blaine."

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I ruined your friendship. I think you guys need to make up."

"I don't know how to say sorry, and yet I kind of don't want to. Not to him at least."

"Well, if only Zane was here, he could help you with your dilemma."

"That Zane guy sure is cute."

"Kurt, don't tell me you have a crush on Zane and that's why you're not mad."

"All I said was he's cute." Kurt blushed and I nudged him playfully.

"Oh Kurt, you and you're crushes."

He smiled and Blaine came up to me.

"Was he talking about me?"

"No he was talking about my friend Zane. Don't worry."

"He likes Zane doesn't he? That boy…"

"Hey, if it means I get to have you and have him as my friend so be it."

"You're right."

I leaned down to capture Blaine's lips. There was no more hiding our relationship, I didn't want to hid it.

"The only problem with him liking Zane, is Zane doesn't live here, he lives in Toronto."

"Yeah, if he was here, things would get better."  
>"They sure would."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Okay here's a slight preview for the next chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Riley get's a suprise<em>

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>It's the first football game that Riley plays with the Warblers<em>

* * *

><p><em>Riley: "What the hell is going on loveydovies?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, some more lovers in the next one. New relationship might spark, and can Riley keep what he has together?<strong>


End file.
